<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DE LAS VEGAS A PETER by ElRollitoPatriotico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690382">DE LAS VEGAS A PETER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRollitoPatriotico/pseuds/ElRollitoPatriotico'>ElRollitoPatriotico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRollitoPatriotico/pseuds/ElRollitoPatriotico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que pasa en Las Vegas no se queda en Las Vegas.<br/>Peter Benjamín Rogers Stark lo sabe bien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DE LAS VEGAS A PETER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al terminar de abotonarse la camisa, Tony sonrió. Sentía un extraño presentimiento que lo mantenía feliz, pero sobre todo ajeno a las últimas pesadillas y a las amenazas de Hydra. No había más temor ni incertidumbre, sino la emoción de tener una noche en Las Vegas. Sí, era ello la razón de su tonta y quinta sonrisa estando solo. Pues, encontrándose en la ciudad del pecado y alistándose para perderse en los casinos, bares y en un par de hermosas piernas, le traía la nostalgia e ilusión de sus eternas fiestas con el alcohol rebalsando y bellos acompañantes en su regazo. Al fin, después de largos meses de trabajo, se le permitía regresar a ese Tony que se encargaba de hundir su soledad y hasta desprecio en licor y placer. </p><p>No lo desaprovecharía. <br/>
Menos, por el correcto Steve Rogers. </p><p>Esta noche, los honrosos discursos del Capitán no serán escuchados ni obedecidos. Hoy Rogers no tendría el poder, sino él. Sería él quien se encargue de hacer esta noche inolvidable para el equipo. No dejaría que el Capitán persuada a Los Vengadores de quedarse a jugar bingo cuando una ciudad llena de diversión los aguarda. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Así que, echándose su perfume en el cuello, aprobó lo que veía en su reflejo para darse la vuelta e ir hasta la puerta de su habitación. Se detuvo unos segundos, soltó un suspiró y abrió su puerta, topándose con el pasillo completamente solo y en silencio. Le sorprendió muchísimo. Asumía que aún Loki, Bruce o Natasha estaban alistándose. Mas, la realidad era otra. Sin darle importancia, Stark guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, empezó a tararear una canción y, una vez más, se detuvo al hallar la puerta de la habitación de Steve abierta. Curioso, se asomó y notó que el Capitán estaba en el balcón, apoyado en las barandillas y aparentemente con la mirada clavada en la tentadora imagen de Las Vegas. Tal vez, debía dejarlo solo. Pero, jamás se abandona a un soldado. </p><p>Golpeando la puerta, Tony entró. — ¿Cap? ¿Todo bien? </p><p>—Sí. —Respondió Steve en lo que giraba su cabeza hacia Tony. —Solo contemplo la ciudad. ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?</p><p>—Bueno…. —Stark rascó su nuca. —Suelo perderme en ella antes de recobrar la lucidez. —Steve sonrió. </p><p>— ¿Entonces no lo has hecho? —Stark negó, mientras se colocaba al lado del rubio. —Me alegra que tu primera vez sea conmigo. </p><p>El genio mordió sus labios para no reírse. —A mí también. Supongo que siempre se debe mirar todo desde otra perspectiva, ¿verdad? </p><p>—Así es. —Steve suspiró pesadamente. —Llevo más de tres años fuera de hielo y todavía no logro adaptarme a este mundo, a esta realidad. </p><p>—Es porque insistes en mantenerte lejos de ella, Steve. —Rogers se volteó a verlo, consiguiendo que a Tony le temblara la voz. —Deja de apreciarla con extrañeza y trata de involucrarte. </p><p>—Lo hago, Tony. Trato de adaptarme a esta tecnología, costumbres y… </p><p>—Todo desde tu rol como héroe. Pero, ¿y como hombre? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Alguna vez has ido a beber a algún club con amigos de la agencia? ¿O te perdiste por la ciudad? ¿Viajaste por el mundo? ¿Te diste la oportunidad de conocer a alguien? ¿De ir a bailar? </p><p>—Perdí mi pareja de baile hace años. </p><p>Tony tomó aire. —Tía Peggy avanzó. Es momento que tú también lo hagas, que no solo te dediques a mantener a otros a salvo, sino que vuelvas a encontrar la ilusión de estar vivo. —La sonrisa del genio se ensanchó y su mirada brilló. Tan hermosa que la luna comenzaba a envidiarla. —Créeme que, cuando lo hagas, dejarás de ser un extraño en este era. </p><p>— ¿Lo prometes, Stark? </p><p>—Lo juro, Rogers. —Stark agarró las manos de Steve. — ¡Es más, empezarás esta noche! ¡Sí, señor! ¡Hoy sabrás por qué se le conoce a Las Vegas como la ciudad del pecado!</p><p>Steve sonrió. —Solo espero no acabar casado. </p><p>—Has visto muchas películas, Cap. </p><p>Riendo, ambos llegaron el salón de la suite. </p><p>Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor y Loki se encontraban sentados en los sillones, esperando al que dios del trueno terminara de servir en un par de vasos su famoso hidromiel. Desde que aterrizaron, no dejó de alardear sobre lo fuerte y peligroso que era para los midgardianos como ellos. Pues, se trataba de un licor de y para dioses. Al inicio, fue abucheado por todos, pero, al escuchar el relato de Steve sobre los veteranos que bebieron el hidromiel y su fatal desenlace en la fiesta que Ultron arruinó con su nacimiento, decidieron creerle. Lo que aumentó la curiosidad en Stark. Él no se amilanaba contra nadie ni contra nada. Por lo que, la idea de desafiar a Thor, Loki y Steve seguía firme. Tan firme que, apenas divisó a Thor agarró uno de los vasos, el genio le ganó el otro. </p><p>Natasha negó. —No te metas en juego de grandes, Tony. —Advirtió antes de tomar su cerveza. </p><p>—Apoyo a Nat. —Intervino Bruce. —No quisiera recogerte del suelo. </p><p>—Mal amigo. —Acusó Tony, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la derecha. —Y hombres de poca fe. Verán que seré el único que salga bien librado de este artilugio. </p><p>Loki sonrió decidido a picar más en el orgullo de Stark. —Temo que ese título ya te lo arrebató el Capitán. </p><p>—Es cierto, amigo Stark. —Acompañó Thor. —El Capitán ya mostró su fortaleza y resistencia al hidromiel. Él es el único midgardiano capaz de beber sin perder la conciencia. </p><p>— ¿Cómo es eso posible, Cap? —Preguntó Clint en lo que Tony refunfuñaba y olía el hidromiel en su vaso. </p><p>—El suero no solo me da las habilidades que conocen, sino que también evita que pueda embriagarme. —Respondió, mientras se sentaba al lado de Tony. —En varias ocasiones, lo sentí como una desventaja. </p><p>— ¡Ah, no! —Protestó el genio. —Si pretendemos que te adaptes a esta época, recobrarás el don de embriagarte. Cuernitos se encargará de ello ahora mismo. </p><p>— ¿Disculpa? —Loki lo miró sorprendido. </p><p>—Tony no creo que sea una gran idea. —Steve susurró temeroso.</p><p>—Tampoco, yo. —Natasha dejó su cerveza. —Si perdemos al Cap, Fury nos asesinará. </p><p>—He pagado peores precios. —Stark sonrió. —Así que, ya escuchaste, cuernitos. ¡Hechiza al Cap! </p><p>Loki abrió la boca con el afán de negarse, pero prefirió callar por unos segundos. — ¡Bien! —Informó para comenzar a hechizar a Steve. </p><p>—No. —Steve se levantó. — ¡No te permito que lo hagas, Laufeyson! ¡Detente! ¡Tony! ¡Thor!</p><p>—Demasiado tarde, amigo Steve. —Thor alzó los hombros. —Ya lo hizo. </p><p>— ¡Stark! </p><p>—Es un hechizo inocente, Steve. No morirás. No por el bien de cuernitos. —Tony también se levantó y le entregó su vaso. —Pero, para que te quedes tranquilo, te aseguro que solo será por esta noche. ¿Verdad, cuernitos? </p><p>Loki asintió. </p><p>— ¿Lo ves? Ya no te preocupes y bebe. ¡Que esta noche te desafío a ver quién resiste más el hidromiel mágico! —Tony aceptó el vaso de hidromiel de Loki. — ¿Aceptas? </p><p>Recordando las palabras de Stark hace unos momentos, Steve suspiró. Debía aprender a no pensarlo mucho y dejarse llevar. Total, solo sería por esta noche. —Acepto. </p><p>Rogers y Stark chocaron vasos, cerrando su reto. </p><p>—Se van arrepentir. —Avisó Natasha divertida. </p><p>—Totalmente. —Respondieron el resto. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>